There for Each Other
by Sereg5
Summary: Haley and Celia are waiting with Belkar in Pete's hideout. The wait is long and they miss their boyfriends. How will they deal with this. Warning for narm. Created for the Crack Pairings Thread. Haley/Celia


_A/N: Over on the Crack Pairings Thread, I realized that I had yet to write any yuri. I decided that that needed to be corrected! I quickly thought of doing a Haley x Celia fic and then got some ideas for it. It turned out a little differently than what I originally had in mind and quite different from what I had written up to then, but I decided to try it. It was a bit of a challenge for me as I'd never done hurt/comfort before, but the challenge is part of the reason that I did it. Personally, I thought that the result was incredibly narmy and cheesy, but, while they agree that it has narmy elements, others tell me that it isn't as bad as I thought. I hope that you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: The Order of the Stick does not belong to me. It belongs to Rich Burlew aka The Giant._

Celia was still pacing. She had been doing that the whole afternoon. Suddenly, the door opened. "Finally!" she yelled, "Can we see that cleric now?"  
"Unfortunately, I haven't been able too organize it yet." answered Pete, "I'll bring him round tomorrow. It looks like you'll have to stay another night. On the bright side, I brought you down some curtains so you two can sleep separately from your friend there." Haley wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
"Thanks for that Pete." She replied, "That will be an improvement."  
"Alright I'll be headed back up then." Pete declared.

After hanging the curtains Celia had slouched down upon her bed. While Haley wasn't really the type to discuss emotions, she decided that if Celia was going to be mopey and depressed, then this situation would be even more unpleasant, so she walked over and sat next to the sylph. "What's up?" she asked. "Why do you look like you exceeded your encumbrance limit?"  
"I can't believe this!" answered Celia, "Here we are doing nothing while Roy…Roy…Roy," She began to sob, "I miss Roy! This is all my fault! You don't miss someone so much when you think they're only a journey through the ethereal plane away, but now I can't see him, because he's d…dead and his body has been…has been,"  
"Turned into a bone golem?" offered Haley.  
"Y…Yes." cried Celia. Haley, rather unsure of what to do at this point, rested Celia's sobbing face on her shoulder. She didn't know what would be comforting for the Sylph to hear, but she tried anyway. "Death is something that we adventurers are pretty used to." She began, "Roy knew the risks, yet he took them anyway because that's the kind of man he is. I know that I miss Elan too but soon you will be reunited with Roy and I will be reunited with Elan. For now we must be strong for them and remember that while they may not be with us, we are here for each other."  
"We're…we're here for each other?" asked Celia, "I thought that you didn't like me. That you thought that I was useless at this adventuring."  
"Celia, not everyone is cut out to be a PC." answered Haley, "But what would the world be like without NPCs. You all have important jobs to do and we love you just the way you are."  
"You love me just the way I am?" asked Celia, "Oh, Haley, that's such a nice, beautiful thing to say." And with that she began to hug Haley. Haley looked down at her hair. Her blonde hair. Blond like Elan's. They both had the same kind of cute ditzyness. She had the same incompetence in adventuring that Haley had first found endearing in Elan. Why was she thinking these things? Haley hugged Celia back and they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

"Elan." purred Haley suggestively to the warm body next to her.  
"Roy." came the reply. Haley's eyes opened quickly and looked into the face of a sylph. "Wha…?" she asked before the previous nights memories returned. Celia seemed to have just gone through the same mental exercise as herself. Before they could get up though, Belkar walked in. "Ha!" he cried with what Haley assumed was the most glee he could express while in his current condition. "You two slept together!"  
"You're disgusting." Haley retorted with the best comeback she could come up with after she had just woken up. "This curtain is supposed to separate you from our room." declared Celia.  
"Whatever." dismissed Belkar and with that he left.  
"About last night…" began Haley.  
"Yes, thank you." answered Celia, "I really needed that."  
"Don't mention it." replied Haley, feeling more confused than ever.

"Another day that we didn't get to see the cleric, gone" sighed Celia.  
"Well, Pete will bring him as soon as he's finished organising." Haley reassured her.  
"I guess you're right." sighed Celia, "Haley, did you really mean that you loved me just the way I am last night?"  
"Um…sure." replied Haley.  
"Can you hold me the way you did last night?" asked Celia, "It made me feel safe like the way Roy does."  
"Um…alright." replied Haley. She wrapped her arms around Celia once more. It felt good to make someone feel safe, to protect someone, to comfort them. She nuzzled herself into Celia, the way she did with Elan. This felt so natural..so right. "Haley," Celia asked, "please don't let me go, please..." As she had turned, their lips had met and they didn't part. They started to deepen the kiss, hungry for the intimacy that they hadn't had in months. They stared undressing one another. Tonight they wouldn't need clothes. They wouldn't need Elan or Roy. They wouldn't need to worry about the rest of the world. For tonight, they were there for each other.

_A/N: As I said, cheesy and narmy, but hopefully ok for a first attempt at something like this. It does seem however, that people liked it more than I expected. Mwahahahaha My plan to make people think that I'm a competent writer is succeeding. Seriously though, it's great to get the practice, especially seeing as though I need it with romance._


End file.
